Change's Regrets
by titania-tenshi
Summary: AU Lucy wasn't always the hot, popular girl she is now. What changes has she done over the summer? Natsu was there and he isn't afraid to remind her of her changes and the person she used to be. Will Lucy turn back to the girl she used to be?
1. Changes

**A/N: Hey! It's Titania and here's my new story, Change's Regrets. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own this story and idea. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

"Look! It's Lucy! She's so hot!"

"Wow, I wish she would date me, too bad she's dating Sting."

"God, why do guys like fake bitches like her?"

As soon as I waked in the main building of my school, everyone was raving, the jocks, the jealous girls, the horny boys. Che, they don't know anything about Lucy.

"Move it, fat ass, you're in the way."

Somebody pushed me and I stumbled. Goodness, everyone makes such a big deal about her. If they only knew the real, old her they wouldn't make such a fuss.

Lucy and I used to be best friends. She wasn't always the popular, hot, bitchy, cheerleading captain she is now. In fact, it was quite the opposite, she was a nerd, kind, leader of the science and math team. She used to only wear glasses and grungy clothes that weren't from brands. Now she wears brands and all these expensive stuff, I don't even know. God, I miss the old her so much.

"Move it, pinky," her now best friend Minerva said.

She giggled in the background. I furrowed my eyebrows.

_What happened to you, Lucy? _

Sting pushed me down. I fell and my stuff fell out of my backpack. She outright laughed this time. As she passed me, she sneered at me, "What makes you think you're so great that you could stand in our pathway?"

I just looked down and picked up my stuff. She laughed a haughty laugh and walked away with her "friends" and her "boyfriend" with his arm around her waist.

"Are you ok, Natsu?"

I looked up, it was Erza. She knelt down and helped me pick up my stuff.

Erza had a sad expression on her face. "Lucy has really changed, huh?"

I smiled sadly, "She sure has."

Erza offered me a hand and I took it. She pulled me up and I shouldered my backpack.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

As I walked down the hallways I heard the loser's mutterings.

"Look, it's Lucy! She's so hot!" You got that right.

"Wow, I wish she would date me, too bad she's dating Sting." As if I would date a loser like you. Keep dreaming.

"God, why do guys like fake bitches like her?" I rolled my eyes. Jealous much, bitch? This is coming from the girl who looks like plastic.

I heard my best friend, Minvera, say, "Move it, pinky." I giggled. What an idiot.

My boyfriend, Sting, pushed the idiot down. He fell and his stuff came out of his backpack. I laughed. He's a total nerd, that Natsu. My thrown away best friend. Who needs him?

As I passed him, I said, "What makes you think you're so great that you could stand in our pathway?"

He didn't even reply! He just looked down like the total loser he is. I laughed and continued walking down the hallway with my new, _popular_, friends and boyfriend.

My boyfriend said, "Natsu is such a weirdo. I mean, who has pink hair?"

I laughed. "He's such a loser."

"See you at lunch guys," Minerva said.

"See ya," I replied. She walked into her classroom.

I was next. "See you guys later!" I walked into my classroom.

"Welcome, Lucy-sama," some loser said.

I sneered, "Get out of my way, loser."

Her eyes started watering. Che, crybaby.

She burst into tears and ran to her friends. I laughed.

Her friends glared at me and I said, "What are you looking at?"

They flinched and looked away. I laughed and walked past them to my seat.

I sighed, _another boring day at school_.

The teacher walked in and the other students stood up and bowed.

"Heartfillia," the teacher barked.

I rolled my eyes and put my head up, "Yes, Mrs. Evergreen?" with my innocent look.

She and the other students blushed, "N-nothing Lucy-chan."

I smiled innocently and put my head down again. Ha, I can get away with anything, bullying, teasing, being late, etc. Why? I'm beautiful, that's why.

I fell asleep. It's not like History has anything to do with me.

* * *

**Next Period**

The bell rang and I woke up and yawned.

"So kawaii..."

I smirked and shouldered my bag and walked to my next period.

My next period I actually liked. I had Music with Ms. Mirajane. Ms. Mirajane is my role model not that anyone knows. But, I love singing. Not to brag, ok to brag, but I'm an amazing singer. The birds become quiet for me and everyone listens in awe when I sing. But, Ms. Mirajane is even better. Well, she used to be an international singer and model. Technically, she's still a model but she's not a singer anymore. Someday, I'm going to be like her, a famous singer and model all around the world.

I arrived early and I said brightly, "Good morning, Ms. Mirajane!"

"Good Morning, Lu-chan," she replied. I blushed, she called me Lu-chan!

I walked to my seat and sat down. "I'm getting worried, Lu-chan," Ms. Mirajane said, "I never see you around anymore, hanging out with Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, and the others."

"Erm, well, I'm getting pretty busy, things are getting pretty hectic at father's business."

"Oh, that's right, you're getting ready to inherit the business right?"

"Yes, Ms. Mirajane. "

"Well come over when you have time, Lu-chan, I'll cook your favorite meal!"

"Thanks, Ms. Mirajane! I will stop by someday!"

I wish I could, but I can't or my life will be over, it will become like before.

You see, I used to be a nerdy, ugly girl. I hated it. I didn't like being teased and bullied all the time. My only salvation was Natsu and all the others. But, I got tired, over the summer, I changed. Changed for the better. Now, I'm popular and pretty, just like I always wanted to be!

The rest of the class came trickling in. Yukino is in my class, she's a fellow cheerleader. Her older sister, Angel, is also a cheerleader. She has short white hair and she's pretty cute but not as cute as me!

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Hey, Yukino"

"Are we going to the café today?"

I nod, "Yep, we are. You should bring your sister!"

She frowned and said, "M-Maybe."

I shrugged and payed attention to Ms. Mirajane.

"I have exciting news today, class," she said, "We're going to hold a musical!"

I mentally squealed. Yes! I'm going to apply for the lead role!

"The musical we'll be doing is Wizard of Oz."

I, again, mentally squealed, I'm so totally applying for Dorothy!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending but I needed to cut it off for the next chapter... Well, what do you guys think? Please leave some reviews! Flames will go to Natsu! I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**-Titania**


	2. Rooftops, Pictures, and Closeness

**A/N: Hey! It's Titania and here's the second chapter of Change's Regrets! I hope you like it! Enjoy! Sorry for the late update! Next time, it will be in a week. I was going to post it yesterday but fanfiction wasn't working on my computer yesterday.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own this story and idea. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

I was so hyped up! Finally! A musical I can be in, star in! I sure hope I can do it! If Minerva and Sting think it's uncool... I might not be able to do it. I pray to kami-sama that I can do it. But lately, lady luck hasn't been by my side. Even though I'm beautiful. I sighed. _I miss Natsu._

NO STOP! DON'T THINK THAT! You have Sting and Minerva now. Don't think about that pink-haired idiot. _His fiery personality and wide smile._

NOOOOOOO! I slapped myself lightly. Concentrate, Lucy Heartfillia. You're a beautiful, cool person. You can't think about losers like him.

Ok, concentrate on the play. I'll bring it up at lunch. Please, kami-sama, please let musicals be "cool". This will be the only thing I'll ever ask.

"Ok guys, let's start class with a warm-up," said Ms. Mirajane, "Sing the scale, please."

Everyone started singing, not everyone was good, though, "Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi Re, Do."

Ms. Mirajane smiled brightly and said, "Good job class. Now, will someone please raise their hand and tell me which is the proper way of breathing when playing a wind or brass instrument and singing."

I raised my hand highly.

"How about... Lucy?"

"The correct way of breathing when singing or playing a wind or bass instrument and singing is to inhale through your mouth to your stomach, not your shoulders, and exhale through your mouth." **(****A/N: I play the flute and I used to be in chorus so that's why I know these things. Also, usually when people breathe, their shoulders raise. As a baby, people would breathe with their stomach expanding.)**

"Correct! Good job, Lucy," Ms. Mirajane smiled.

I beamed.

"As expected of Lucy."

"Sexy and smart!"

"I'm so jealous"

I smirked. What would you expect! I'm beautiful!

Class continued on and I half paid attention and half thought about the play.

Will I be able to audition? If I can, will I get chosen? I was so worried.

"Well, we only have five minutes left of class so you guys can socialize," sais Ms. Mirajane, "But I forgot to tell you guys, the sign-up sheet will be on the bulletin board in front of the Main Office.

The class whooped but I was lost in thought.

"Cy... Ucy... Lucy... Lucy, LUCY!"

I jolted, "Huh? What?" I started panicking.

Yukino laughed, "Haha, calm down, it's nothing, you just blanked out and I was trying to get your attention."

I calmed down, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Nothing you need to know," I spat out.

She flinched and replied, "S-sorry"

The bell rang, "See ya later."

* * *

**Third Period: Math with Mr. Macao**

I had math third period with Mr. Macao. Math was ok because Sting was in my class.

Honestly, I'm dumping him after school. I'm cheating on him too, I'm also dating Rogue, his best friend, Rogue was so much hotter. And besides, mysterious guys are _sexy_. I was getting tired of Sting.

I walked into math and sat down in Sting's lap.

"Hey, babe"

He gave me a kiss.

"I can't wait to get out of this hellish torture," I said.

"Me too, do you want to ditch everyone else and go on a date."

"Maybe, I might have to do something."

"What's been up with you recently, babe? You've been busy lately."

"Oh, you know, just some stuff." He, he's so clueless.

"Heartfillia, back to your seat," says Mr. Macao.

I widened my eyes and pouted, "Do I have to, Mr. Macao?"

He visibly melted and smiled a goofy smile, "Alright, Lucy-chan, only this one time."

I giggled and kissed Sting. He _was_ a good kisser. We started to really get into it. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. He started to explore my mouth and I started groaning.

Somebody coughed and I broke the kiss. Some of the guys had nose bleeds and some of the girls were as red as a fire truck. I giggled and put on an innocent face.

Mr. Macao quickly turned around and wrote some math problems on the board:

1. Which real numbers are equal to their cubes?

2. Write 2 log cubed x + log cubed 5 as a single logarithmic expression.

3. Which property is used to write a(x + y) = ax + ay

4. Find the constant k so that the system of the two equations: 2x + ky = 2 and 5x - 3y = 7 has no solutions.

5. If x is an integer, what is the greatest value of x which satisfies 5 2x + 2 9?

6. Solve the equation 2|3x - 2| - 3 = 7.

Mr. Macao kept on writing until he had 20 questions. He put his chalk down on the chalk tray and said, "Class, get out a loose sheet of paper and do these problems. Ask me or your neighbor if you need help. These will be graded for accuracy."

Everyone in the class groaned but you could hear the rustling of paper. I sighed and went back to my seat. Don't want Sting to see the only thing I couldn't change about myself.

1. -1, 0, 1

2. log cubed(5x squared)

3. distributive property

These problems are really easy...

4. Determinant = -6 - 5k  
-6 - 5k = 0 : when determinant is equal to zero (and equations independent) the system has no solution  
k = -6/5 : solve for k

Well, at least this one was a bit more trickier.

5. 5 2x + 2 9 : given  
3/2 x 7/2  
the greatest integer value of is 3 (the integer less than 7/2)

6. solution set : {7/3 , -1}

I finished all the problems in 30 minutes, but I pretended that I was still working.

After about 4/5 of the class turned it in, I finally turned it in. If I was the first to turn it in, I would be a nerd and loser again. Today, Math was a double period so by the time everyone finished, there was still 30 minutes left.

"Ok, class, you can do whatever while I finish grading papers. All papers will be passed back. There's a quiz Friday so make sure to study the ones you got wrong."

We all groaned. I can't believe we have a quiz on Friday!

* * *

**25 minutes later: Still in Math with Mr. Macao**

5 minutes before the bell rang, Mr. Macao started to pass back papers. He put them face down on our desks. I looked around and made sure no one was looking and then looked at my paper. 100! I smiled and quickly stuffed it into my backpack. The bell rang and everyone started to leave. Some faces looked relieved, some panicked, some happy, etc.

I grabbed all my stuff and headed to the door with Sting. He put his arm around my waist and we started to walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Lunch: Cafeteria**

My friends and I had a table reserved for us. It was at the back of the cafeteria right below the window. If you wanted to go up there, you would have to walk up a ramp, because of that, we called it The Ramp. The Ramp had a couple of tables and only the popular people like the jocks and cheerleaders were allowed to sit there. The nerds and geeks sat next to the trash cans, not that they ate in the cafeteria, they ate in the libraries and stuff like that. From there to The Ramp, each section would increase by popularity each time.

My seat at the ramp always had sunlight shining on it by our lunch time unless it was rainy or cloudy of course. I guess you could call me... the queen of the school.

I, after all, was the prettiest and most popular girl at Fiore High School.

Once everyone sat down, I brought up the play.

"Has everyone gone to Music so far?"

"Mmhmm."

"What do you guys think about the musical?"

Minerva said, "Che, who would want to do something so loser-ish like that? The Wizard of Oz is stupid maybe if it was a different musical. You're not thinking about doing it right?" Minerva looked at me doubtfully.

"I know, I mean musicals are so stupid," I said. My heart cracked, this is something I really wanted to do.

"Anyways, are we going to the café, after school?"

I nodded blankly and there were mutters of agreement around me.

I said, "Hey guys, I gotta go somewhere, see you at the café!"

* * *

**Lunch: Rooftop**

I ran to my favorite spot in the school, the roof. The roof is very calm and peaceful. There was also a garden up there, taken care of by the school gardener, Mr. Droy.

I breathed in deeply, could I risk doing the play?

I heard a man's voice behind me, "Hey, Lucy"

I inwardly groaned, not another boy after me.

I turned around and yelped mentally, 'What is Natsu doing up here?!'

I calmed down and put on a pleading face that no one could resist, "Will you please go away?"

He looked at my face and said, "No, I like it up here."

I collapsed in shock, he can resist my looks!

He looked at me weirdly, "Are you okay, Luce?"

_Doki, doki, doki. _He called me Luce, I felt my stone heart bear a crack.

I shook my head furiously and put up a bastion around my heart.

He, again, looked at me weirdly, "Are you sure you're ok, Luigi?"

I snapped, "My name's Lucy!"

_Stupid Natsu_, _still going on about that?_

He sat down on the ledge and dangled his legs. I looked at him fearfully. Don't fall off.

"Are you doing the musical? Mostly everyone of Fairy Tail is doing it."

I smiled bitterly, I used to be part of Fairy Tail but now I am one of the populars, Not that I regret it.

Natsu continued, "I'm thinking of auditioning to be the Scarecrow."

Then, the PA cackled on, "This is an emergeny," Ms. Mirajane's panicked voice came on.

Natsu said, "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Mira."

"The school board has decided to change the musical to Grease."

I squealed, Grease is my favorite musical! Even Minerva, might think it's cool!

Natsu said, "Hmmm, I guess that means I'm auditioning for Danny."

My jaw dropped, I was going to audition for Sandy! In the musical, Sandy and Danny kiss! I'm also pretty sure that Natsu is getting the part because Natsu is an amazing singer, from what I remember.

The bell rang, I looked up in surprise, we were going to be late! oh well, it doesn't matter, I'll just use my looks to get out of it.

But no, Natsu grabbed my hand and he pulled me along, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

I grumbled, "Oh no!"

We made it to the class just barely!

* * *

**Fourth Period: Art with Mr. Reedus**

Art wasn't that bad, I was a decent artist. I remember that Gray was an amazing artist. He was especially good at ice sculpting. His creations looked so realistic! Juvia is also a fantastic artist. Her watercolor paintings are breathtaking. She could draw anything because she's a freelance artist. Portraits, landscapes, still life, etc. You name it, she can do it.

Mr. Reedus is a slim guy and he dresses like a French artist. Then again, he's French. Mr. Reedus wears a dark vest over a light shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dark pants and striped shoes with plain tips. Around his neck is a large, and light-colored ribbon. Mr. Reedus' drawings are so good, they look like they will pop out and come to life.

I sat down in my seat next to Minerva. She whispered to me, "Where'd you go during lunch?"

"Just places," I whispered back.

She nodded once.

Mr. Reedus said shyly, "Ok, class, we're going to go over the basics. What are the primary colors?"

Mr. Reedus picked on Juvia, "Red, blue, and yellow."

"Very good, Ms. Lockser."

"What are the secondary colors?"

This time he picked on Gray, "Orange, green, and violet."

"Good job, Mr. Fullbuster."

"What are the tertiary colors?"

Minerva answered this one, "Red-orange, yellow-orange, yellow-green, blue-green, blue-violet, and red-violet."

"Very good, Ms. Minerva."

"Ok class, that is good enough for now. Today, we are starting a new project," Mr. Reedus says, "You will have a partner." Everyone started grabbing someone. "Partners that I have decided." Everyone groaned. "The partners are:

Juvia and Gray

Minerva and Hibiki

I zoned out until I heard my name, "Lucy and Natsu"

I widened my eyes in surprise. I looked at Minerva and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ok class, your project is to draw your partner but change the background and clothing to any time period/fantasy you want. The drawing will include both of you. For example, you and your partner on a date at a French café in front of the Eiffel Tower."

I looked around looking for Natsu. Somebody tapped my shoulder and I jumped in surprise.

Natsu cracked up and said breathlessly, "Let's... get to wo-work... partner."

I sneered, "Just because we're working together, don't think we're friends. You're still a loser."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get to work. I'll draw you first."

I sighed and he set up an easel, "So, which time period do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"Ok, then how about... a princess and a dragon protecting her." Screw him and his optimistic personality.

"And how do you suppose that I draw a dragon with your face?"

"I don't know. You'll figure something out."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, let's start!"

I got a prop from the back, a railing of some sorts, and rested my elbows on it and pretended to look out a window.

He started drawing and I could hear the scribble of a pencil. He asked me, "So, what do you like to do your in free time?"

I said, "Just shut up and get to work, Dragneel."

He mock saluted and said, "Yes Ma'am!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know we could at least try to get along because we'll be working together for the next week."

I grimaced, "I know, it's going to be a pain."

He just chuckled.

* * *

**40 minutes later: Still Fourth Period with Mr. Reedus**

"Ok, class, please clean up your materials," said Mr. Reedus.

Everyone stood up and put away props, pencils, brushes, erasers, etc. I stood up and went to put back the railing in the back.

After everyone returned to their seats and quieted down, Mr. Reedus started talking, "Good job today class, we'll be working on this project for the next week."

The bell rang and everyone ran out of there.

I calmly walked out. I sighed, I'm not staying here for the rest of the day. Besides, I only has Language Arts with Mr. Freed, PE with Mr. Laxus, and Science with Ms. Laki. I walked up to the rooftop with the other kids rushing around the building to get to their class on time.

I reached the roof and went to sleep.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

**First Period: Music with Ms. Mirajane**

I walked into music with my friend, Erza and we sat down in our seats.

"I heard there's big news," said Erza.

"Really? I wonder what it is," said Levy who was next to Erza.

"Lisanna already told me, there's going to be a musical," I said, "I don't know what musical it is though."

Levy and Erza squealed, "Awesome, this is going to be the first musical at Fiore High School!"

Mira clapped her hands, "Ok class, I have big news today!"

The class started whispering.

"Quiet down and I will tell you guys," Mira said, "We are going to have a musical and we are doing the Wizard of Oz."

There were squeals and mutters around the class. I'm probably going to audition for Scarecrow. I mean, I think I'm a decent singer, not the best, but I'm ok.

"Ok, there will be sign-up sheets on the bulletin board in front of the Main Office," Mira continued, "Now, let's start class with a warm-up. Sing the scale please!"

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do."

Class continued but I zoned out, thank kami-sama, Levy is in all my classes, she would collect all the homework and notes for me. If she didn't, I would fail! Lucy used to be the person who did that for me...

While I was zoning out, I thought about Lucy.

_Flashback_

_"Natsu! Natsu! Give me my glasses back," Lucy said. _

_"Why? You look so pretty without them," I said in a teasing voice. Lucy blushed a bright tomato red._

_"Natsu! Come on, I can't see anything!"_

_Lucy stumbled forward and she fell on top of me. She blushed heavily and I grinned, I have an idea._

_"Luce, do you have a fever?" I leaned my face in really close and she blushed even harder. I put a hand on her forehead, "Wow, you're burning up, Luce. Are you sure you're ok?" She blushed and became even redder. She was so red that she looked like she had a very bad sunburn! _

_I couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing. "You fell for it again, Luce!"_

_She got really mad and hit me on the chest, "You're so mean, Natsu!" _

_I grabbed her hands and said, "You know I love you, Luce. Right?" Her cheeks became a light pink._

_"N-N-Natsu," she stuttered._

_I started running and laughing._

_"I'm going to kill you, Natsu!"_

_I really do love you, Luce._

_Flashback End_

I chuckled quietly, her face was so red that day!

Mira said, "Ok, you guys can have the rest of the class time to socialize!"

Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel started to come over but Gray and Juvia got side-tracked by Mira. Gajeel kept on walking to us.

I said, "I wonder what that's all about."

"Probably about props for the musical," Erza replied.

I nodded. After a few minutes, Mira was done talking to them and they came over to us.

I asked, "Was it about the props for the musical?"

Gray nodded, "She wants us to do the props with some other people too."

I nodded and we started talking about the play.

Gajeel said, "I'm going to audition for the Tin Man"

Erza said, "I'm probably going to apply for Glinda the Good Witch." I nodded that was a good part for Erza.

Levy said, "I'm hoping to get the part of Wicked Witch of the West."

I fake gasped, "Really? You're not going to apply for a munchkin?" After all, Levy _is_ really short.

Levy pouted and puffed up her cheeks, "You're so mean, Natsu!"

I laughed and pat her head, "You know I'm joking."

She sighed, "I know you are. What part are you going to audition for?"

I shrugged, "The Scarecrow."

Gray and Gajeel started laughing, "What a perfect part for a brainless idiot like you!"

I growled but stopped because Erza was staring at me. She hit Gray and Gajeel on the head and they quieted down. After that, the bell rang and Levy and I walked to second period together.

* * *

**Second Period: Language Arts with Mr. Freed**

For second period, Levy and I had Language Arts with Mr. Freed. Mr. Freed wasn't that bad, he was just kind of creepy with all his 'Laxus is amazing' thing plus, he and his friends Ms. Evergreen and the school custodian, Mr. Bickslow were always together.

Levy and I sat down in our seats and got out our writer's notebooks.

"Class, we will begin by having a free write, you will write 10 minutes of non-stop writing. Just ignore any mistakes you make. I would suggest writing about one of the happiest moments in your life."

One of the happiest moments of my life? Hmmm...

"Are you ready? Get set... Go!"

I picked up my pencil and started writing.

_One of the happiest moments in my life is when i found my cat, Happy. Happy is blue and he really loves fish. I found him with my best childhood friend, Lisanna. Together we took care of him. Also, my little sister, Wendy also has a cat named Charle. My friend Gajeel has a cat named Pantherlily... Um..._

_Another one of the happiest moments of my life is when I met Lucy. I met Lucy at Hargeon City. i was looking for my father, Igneel because I needed some money from him. Instead, I found Lucy. She was cornered by some gangsters, so I helped her out. After I helped her, she paid for Happy and I's lunch. She said she was moving to Magnolia and going to Fiore High School. i told her i go to Fiore High School. She then looked at me closely, aren't you one of the best singers at Fiore High School, The Salamander. I blushed and said i didn't know that i was that famous. She just laughed and said actually, you're not really that famous. i just did a bit of research on Fiore I nodded and continued to stuff my mouth. She stood up and prepared to go but i stopped her and said to find me when she got to Fiore High School. She laughed and nooded and took off. Little did i no that she was going to be one of the brightest spots of my life. Later, after school started, she approached me and said "Remember me" i said oh its you Luigi. She then got pissed and started to whack me and say my name's Lucy. Later i introduced her to my friends and they instantly liked each other. After lunch, i took her to the roof and showed her how peaceful it was. She hugged me and said thank you natsu for showing me this place. I smiled back and said_

"Time's up, put your pencils down." **(A/N: Please excuse the mistakes, I actually did non-stop writing for 10 minutes and without fixing the mistakes, so I wrote this with out actually thinking ahead. I hope it was ok for on-the-go writing! Also, usually I don't type this slow but I'm really tired because I wrote this part pretty late.)**

I put my pencils down and re-read what I wrote. I haven't thought about this in forever. I wonder if Lucy still remembers. I looked at Levy's paper and I swear my eyes almost popped out. She wrote like five pages! Levy looked up and blushed at my shocked face.

"Hehe, I-I just wrote without any thinking. I'm sure most of this is just random crap."

I grabbed her notebook and started reading it. It was basically a short story!

"Levy, this is a short story."

She looked up in surprise and took the notebook from me. She then laughed and said, "That's not my free-write. This is Lucy's story she wrote in my notebook one day."

I looked up in surprise, Lucy wrote that? That was really good.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this b-but she's changed now so I don't think she remembers."

I nodded once and motioned her to continue.

"W-well, she wrote this when she had a crush on you."

My eyes widened, "What!"

She nodded, "That's also part of the reason why she changed in the first place. She wanted to be pretty for you."

My jaw dropped.

"Anyways, she wrote this saying that she's the princess and you're the dragon that will protect you from evil. I asked her, 'why not the prince?' and she giggled and said that you can't be a prince because you're too loud and messy and has no manners, but that you are fierce like a dragon and will protect her from pervert princes."

I sat there in disbelief, but then my expression hardened. She's changed now, she's not like that anymore.

Levy said timidly, "Natsu?"

My face returned to normal and said, "I'm fine."

I turned back to face the front of the class and listened to the other student's free-writes. After people stopped presenting, Mr. Freed said, "Now, I am passing out these packets and you must complete them by the end of the week. You may work with a partner or by yourself.

I turned to Levy and said, "Levy, let's work together."

"Ok"

We scooched our desks together and started working on our packets.

* * *

**Third Period: Math with Mr. Macao**

For third period, Levy and I had Math with Mr. Macao. I liked Mr. Macao but I hate math. I don't see the point of learning what to do with a bunch of numbers and letters, and weird symbols. But, apparently, it's a "very important" skill.

"Heartfillia, back to your seat," Mr. Macao said.

She widened her eyes and pouted and said, "Do I have to, Mr. Macao?"

Mr. Macao melted and smiled a weird smile, "Alright, Lucy-chan, only this one time."

She giggled and kissed Sting. She started moaning. Some boys had nose-bleeds and some girls were blushing heavily.

I scoffed. I looked at Levy and saw that she was blushing a bright red. I whispered, "Levy!"

She startled and faced me and blushed, "Um... Sorry?"

I chuckled and said, "You're too cute, Levy." I pat her head.

Levy blushed even more and I inwardly smirked.

Someone coughed and Sting and Lucy broke it up.

Lucy looked around, giggled, and put on an innocent face.

Mr. Macao quickly turned around and wrote some math problems on the board:

1. Which real numbers are equal to their cubes?

2. Write 2 log cubed x + log cubed 5 as a single logarithmic expression.

3. Which property is used to write a(x + y) = ax + ay

4. Find the constant k so that the system of the two equations: 2x + ky = 2 and 5x - 3y = 7 has no solutions.

5. If x is an integer, what is the greatest value of x which satisfies 5 2x + 2 9?

6. Solve the equation 2|3x - 2| - 3 = 7.

Mr. Macao kept on writing until he had 20 questions. He put his chalk down on the chalk tray and said, "Class, get out a loose sheet of paper and do these problems. Ask me or your neighbor if you need help. These will be graded for accuracy."

Everyone groaned but they took out a piece of paper.

I whined, "Levy, I don't get this!"

She giggled, "Of course you don't."

I pouted and said, "You're so mean, Levy!"

"Alright, alright, I'll help you!"

I hugged her and said, "You're the best, Levy!"

She blushed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

**25 minutes later: Still in Math with Mr. Macao**

5 minutes before the bell rang, Mr. Macao passed back the papers. Without looking at it, I stuffed mine in my backpack. I heard Levy squeal, "Yes! 100%"

I told her, "Congrats, Levy-_chan_, as expected of someone as smart as you."

She blushed and then smirked, "Thanks, Natsu-_kun_."

I smirked and thought, '_Two can play at that game, Levy._'

The bell rang and Levy and I ran to Lunch.

* * *

**Lunch: Cafeteria**

I quickly grabbed a lunch and gobbled it down. I ran out there and called behind me, "See you guys after school, see you in art, Levy!"

I ran to the middle school building, "Wendy!"

The middle school girls started squealing. Apparently, a lot of them have a crush on me.

Wendy said, "Natsu-san, I'm over here!"

I ran over to her and pouted, "Why can't you call me nii-san?"

She giggled, "What do you need, Natsu-san?"

I sighed, "Grandine wants me to let you know that your piano lessons have been cancelled today."

"Alright, but why do you call Mom, Grandine?"

"Why do you call Dad, Igneel?"

You see, Wendy and I are half-siblings, that's why we don't really look alike."

I started running back to the high school building, "See you at home, Wendy!" I saw the girls swarm Wendy. I chuckled and went to the roof.

* * *

**Lunch: Rooftop**

When I reached the rooftop, I saw Lucy. Now that was a surprise, after her change, I never saw her up here!

"Hey, Lucy."

She turned around and widened her eyes in surprise. She calmed down and said, "Will you please go away?"

I looked at her face, a pleading face, and said, "No, I like it up here."

She collapsed.

What the hell? I looked at her weirdly and said, "Are you okay, Luce?"

I mentally facepalmed myself, why did I call her Luce!

She shook her head furiously and I looked at her weirdly, I smirked, Are you sure you're ok, Luigi?" She always hated that name.

She snapped, "My name's Lucy!"

I sat down on the ledge and dangled my legs.

"Are you doing the musical? Mostly everyone of Fairy Tail is doing it," I asked.

She smiled bitterly.

I continued, "I'm thinking of auditioning to be the Scarecrow."

Then, the PA cackled on, "This is an emergency," Mira's panicked voice came on.

I said, "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Mira."

"The school board has decided to change the musical to Grease."

I nodded, "Hmmm, I guess that means I'm auditioning for Danny." Grease is a good musical, Lucy used to always make me watch it with her.

The bell rang, I looked up in surprise, we were going to be late!

I grabbed Lucy's hand and said, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

I heard her grumble, "Oh no!"

We made it to the class but we were almost late!

* * *

**Fourth Period: Art with Mr. Reedus**

I sat down in my seat next to Gray and Levy.

Mr. Reedus said shyly, "Ok, class, we're going to go over the basics. What are the primary colors?"

Mr. Reedus picked on Juvia, "Red, blue, and yellow."

"Very good, Ms. Lockser."

"What are the secondary colors?"

This time he picked on Gray, "Orange, green, and violet."

"Good job, Mr. Fullbuster."

"What are the tertiary colors?"

Minerva answered, "Red-orange, yellow-orange, yellow-green, blue-green, blue-violet, and red-violet." I don't like Minerva. She's a bitch.

"Very good, Ms. Minerva."

"Ok class, that is good enough for now. Today, we are starting a new project," Mr. Reedus says, "You will have a partner." Everyone started grabbing someone, I was reaching to grab Levy. "Partners that I have decided." Everyone groaned. "The partners are:

Juvia and Gray

Minerva and Hibiki

Levy and Eve

I zoned out until I heard my name, "Lucy and Natsu"

I widened my eyes in surprise. I looked at Levy and she looked at me with wide eyes. "What are you going to do, Natsu?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok class, your project is to draw your partner but change the background and clothing to any time period/fantasy you want. The drawing will include both of you. For example, you and your partner on a date at a French café in front of the Eiffel Tower."

I walked to Lucy and tapped her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and I cracked up.

I said breathlessly, "Let's... get to wo-work... partner."

She sneered, "Just because we're working together, don't think we're friends. You're still a loser."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get to work. I'll draw you first."

She sighed and I set up an easel, "So, which time period do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"Ok, then how about... a princess and a dragon protecting her." I looked at her, does she remember the short story she wrote in Levy's notebook?

"And how do you suppose that I draw a dragon with your face?" I inwardly sighed, I guess not.

"I don't know. You'll figure something out."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's start!"

She got a prop from the back, a railing, and rested her elbows on it and pretended to look out a window. I stared at her, what happened, Lucy?

I started drawing and asked her, "So, what do you like to do your in free time?" Some small talk won't hurt.

She said, "Just shut up and get to work, Dragneel."

I mock saluted and said, "Yes Ma'am!" Never mind, than.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know we could at least try to get along because we'll be working together for the next week."

She grimaced, "I know, it's going to be a pain."

I chuckled. It won't be a pain for me.

* * *

**40 minutes later: Still in Art with Mr. Reedus**

"Ok, class, please clean up your materials," said Mr. Reedus.

Everyone stood up and put away props, pencils, brushes, erasers, etc. Lucy stood up and put the railing back in the back.

After everyone returned to their seats and quieted down, Mr. Reedus started talking, "Good job today class, we'll be working on this project for the next week."

The bell rang and everyone ran out of there including me. I waited by the door and waited for Levy. Once she came back out, I grabbed her hand and ran to fifth period.

* * *

**A/N: The last three periods don't have anything big in them, probably, but I'll do them next chapter if you want me to. I might add some Sting and Natsu fights in his last three periods.**

** Anyways, there's a little of Lucy and Natsu's past for you. As you can see, I made Levy and Natsu pretty close in this story. They became close after losing Lucy. **

**There will be an explanation of the school schedule in the next chapter.**

**Well, what do you guys think? If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Please leave some reviews! Flames will go to Natsu! I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, next time, the new chapter will be in a week.**

**-Titania**


End file.
